fivenightsatcandysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cat
Were you looking for his show performance partner, The Rat? FNAC 2= is the secondary antagonist of Five Nights at Candy's 2. He is a special animatronic, like The Rat, as he is only active on the 6th Night and beyond, and in the secret minigame after Night 8. There is very little known about CAT in comparison to the other animatronics, since CAT has relatively few appearances in the plot. Appearance The Cat appears to be a changed Version of The Rat himself, with a Lighter Texture and a Blockier Head. There are tears in His head, ears, and body. He bears endoskeleton feet and a right endoskeleton hand, with only the left being undamaged. A great portion of his right leg is missing, revealing endoskeleton frame underneath. There's also a hole in his chest. Behavior CAT will start anywhere in the cameras in the said nights that he is on, and will attempt to get to the player, like the other animatronics. At times, he will attempt to get into the vents, like Withered Chester. Like most of the animatronics, he has two jumpscares, depending on if the camera is used or not. Trivia *From Emil Macko's concept art in the Extras menu, CAT was originally going to have his teeth more sharper. **This was scrapped for an unknown reason. *Unlike the other animatronics, CAT and RAT can appear in the same room together. *After passing Night 8, clicking on the fourth star on the main menu will send the player to a minigame, showing the Grand Reopening of Candy's Burgers and Friends, with CAT and RAT performing. This most likely is the very first establishment, and existed sometime before 1965 (when Old Candy and Blank were most likely first created, judging by their minigame), with New Candy, and New Cindy made around 1992, while CAT and RAT have deteriorated. **This may suggest that they are the original animatronics of the CTC Entertainment franchise, paralleling Fredbear and Spring Bonnie from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. *CAT and RAT are both similar to Tom and Jerry, from the series of the same name. **Additionally, both of their names rhyme, and they do work together to get to the player. *When viewing CAT and RAT on the extras menu, the music will slow down and change to a low beat. *If the player is attacked by CAT or RAT, the Game Over screen says that Marylin was mauled to death by an unknown predator, to the point where it resembles a bear attack, according to the newspaper shown. If the player is attacked by any other of the animatronics, the Game Over screen simply claims that Marylin has gone missing. **This means CAT and RAT are the only animatronics that will expose Marylin's corpse, after killing her. *Being in all capitals like RAT's name, people thought that both names were acronyms. **It was debunked by Emil Macko in a reddit post *Some thought that CAT and RAT were springlock animatronics, but this has been disconfirmed by Emil Macko on Twitter. |-|FNAC 3= Monster Cat (formerly known as "Nightmare Cat") is a monstrous counterpart of The Cat that appears in Five Nights at Candy's 3 as one of two secondary antagonists. Appearance Unlike his original counterpart, Monster Cat is a living creature and perfectly undamaged. His body bears many similarities to Monster Rat as well. Monster Cat appears to sport long whiskers. His mouth is filled with razor-sharp teeth with two larger ones. His bloody-red eyes are similar to Monster RAT's, but his pupils are side-way slits like that of a stereotypical cat. His ears look similar to his original counterpart's but resembles more of a real-life cat. He possess a long, cat-like tail. Behavior Monster Cat appears on Night 3 after playing his hide n' seek game in the Night 2 minigame. Just like Nightmare Freddy/Foxy (FNaF 4) and The Thing (TNaR). He will appear from either the very right or very left side of the bed, if not checked on, he will get a little closer (crawl onto the bed). if not checked at this state, Monster Cat will Jumpscare the player when they look under the bed to check on Monster Rat, and ending the night. Trivia *Strangely enough, he never appears in the trailer, despite his possible importance in the game. Only Monster Rat and Lollipop appears throughout the whole trailer. **Because of this fact, when the trailer was released, many believed that Monster Rat was going to be the only monster animatronic in the game. It turned out to be false. ***Emil Macko on reddit stated, he does have another Monster Animatronic design for later use, which was revealed to be Monster Vinnie after the game was released.. *On Reddit, Emil Ace Macko had said he changed to names of Nightmare Rat and Nightmare Cat to Monster Rat and Monster Cat for two reasons: One they are not meant to be animatronics and two, they're meant to be living creatures. **Starting from 2016-11-25, Nightmare Cat's name has officially been changed to "Monster Cat" *It is revealed that Cat was the first incarnation of Candy. This was confirmed in the minigame after Night 5 of Five Nights at Candy's 3 *Looking in the game files, it appears that Monster Cat was originally going to enter the room and hide in the dresser, the door, and the closet. **Unfortunately, this was unused for the game and only Monster Rat can hide and enter the room. *The name is directly similar to the Canadian music label "Monstercat". However, the name is not supposed to be referencing Monstercat. |-|Gallery= FNaC2 TheCat1.png|The Cat's 1st position in the hallway. TheCat2.png|The Cat's 2nd position in the hallway. TheCat3.png|The Cat's 3rd position in the hallway. Five Nights at Candy's 2 2016-02-29 12-07-32-25.png|A screenshot of The Cat in the Extras Menu. 902.png|The Cat in Cam 11 by himself. 901.png|The Cat and The Rat in Cam 11. 920.png|The Cat and The Rat in Cam 15. 910.png|The Cat in Cam 12 by himself. 909.png|The Cat and The Rat in Cam 12. The Cat jumpscare (1).gif|One of The Cat's jumpscares. The fourth Teaser for FNAC 3.jpg|Nigtmare Cat FNAC 3 Thanks you for Playing.png|The Cat with the other animaltronics from Fnac 1 to 3. ru:The Cat The Cat The Cat The Cat Category:Cat Category:FNaC 2